The Truth
by MoisMo-MoIsA-Mo-a-souris
Summary: Everything you know about Naruto is a lie. This is the truth in everything, including his twin sister Theresa. *T for language
1. Prolauge

What you need to know! Theresa and Naruto are twins that each have a tailed beast (We'll get to that later.) and this chapter is when their six! I wanted to show you how Theresa was when she was little.

**Naruto's PVO**

"Ms. Uzumaki!" The teacher called on sis. I looked over and she looked shocked, her face went bright red... Oh ya, I keep forgetting, sis cant talk. She use to, but she just stopped one day.

The whole class got quiet and looked at her. She looked more than anything, scared.

I frowned "It's running, right? The faster you run the faster you can get away."

The teacher's head snapped to me and he nodded "Good, Mr. Uzumaki, but next time, please let your sister answer, I'm sure she would have like to try."

A few of the other students snickered and the bell rang. They all bolted out the door, I looked at Theresa, but before I knew it she was attached to my arm giving me a thank you hug.

I grinned and patted her head. She smiled and let go than grabbed my hand and ran out the door dragging me with her.

**Theresa's POV**

I ran to outside with Naruto than let him go when we got there. As soon as we stepped out side Kiba ran over with Akamaru on his head "Naruto! We got got a great idea, wanna help?"

I slowed to a stop and Naruto looked at me. I quickly smiled and nodded, knowing he was about to ask if it was OK with me.

Kiba grinned "Next time you can come to, OK Thea?" Him and Naruto were the only two who ever called me that.

I gave him a look of surprise, the boys never let me play with them, unless Naruto made them. After a moment I nodded with a smile.

Naruto ruffled my hair, almost knocking off my goggles. Then the two boys ran off to wherever Choji and Shikamaru were.

I watched them run off before letting my face fall, I made my way to the tire swing and sat on it swinging lightly.

That's when they came over. Two boys and a girl. Fujio, he was the leader of the pack. He had short black hair, it looked somewhat like Sasuke's, but Sasuke pulled it off much better. Fujio also had crap colored brown eyes. The second in command was the other boy, Sekik, he had blond hair and gray eyes. Than there was the girl. Theresa wasn't afraid of any of them, but the girl was the meanest. She had light brown hair and big green making he look innocent compared to Theresa who had big blue eyes and yellow-blond hair that went to her knees and three lines on each cheek The girl, Marise, could have knocked both the boys to get to be the leader, but she just hadn't decided when she would.

"Cat girl's alone again today." Fujio taunted.

I glared at him. Marise snickered "What? You want your brother's help again? Go ahead and call him. We'll wait."

When she finished I looked down at my feet and slowly started swinging thinking to my self 'Their not here... Everything's going to be OK... Just ignore them...'

Fujio got behind me, when I wasn't watching, and pushed me out of the tire swing. I whimpered as I hit the ground barley having time to catch myself.

The girl laughed and Sekik sighed "How boring... She's such a freaking wimp."

I glanced up at them holding back tears. Something inside me was telling me not to cry or I would get in trouble, so I didn't. I just looked at them while holding back my tears.

All three of them turned around at once blocking my view, but I heard Sasuke ask seeming bored like usual "What are you doing?"

Fujio shrugged "Just having a chat. What's it to you, Uchiha?"

Sasuke seemed to shrug "Just wondering."

I slowly backed away from the three and looked up the tree. They all continued talking, Sasuke seeming to try and carry the conversation, which was odd for him. I quickly made my way up the tree and the second I got out of sight Sasuke shrugged and walked away giving me a glance.

The three bullies turned around to torment me more, but saw I was gone and started bickering back and forth. Then Marise looked up and smirked "Kitty's stuck in a tree."

The boys looked up at me and snickered. I felt my heart race, but then they stopped almost looking afraid. I looked to my Left and saw Kiba, than to my right Naruto.

Naruto grinned "Hi ya sis! Heard you were having a bit of trouble."

I looked at him shocked and Shikamaru started talking with a frown, he had been behind me "We ran past Sasuke who told us to come find you here."

My jaw dropped slightly and next thing I new the three bullies were running with Ino and Sakaura chasing them.

We all got down from the tree and I clung to Naruto half hidden behind him. Kiba, Ino, Sakaura, Choji, Shikamaru, and even Sasuke were there, so I said quietly almost not at all my, first few words in years "Thank you..."

Please tell me what you think!


	2. The Exam!

OK their was a time jump, Theresa and everyone is now 12-13.

**Theresa's POV**

"What have I told you?!" Iruka-Sensi asked me.

I shrugged looking down at the ground.

He shook his head and place his hand on mine. Then got down to my level "I asked you not to cause trouble with the boys."

I frowned and crossed my arms and all but fell to the floor ending up Chris cross apple sauce.

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji looked at me curiously. Iruka sighed "Theresa, please don't think I'm picking on you."

I looked up at him and said simply "Yes you are, Girl ninjas should be able to blend in with crowds to gather information, Blah, Blah, Blah. I don't wanna do that though."

Iruka frowned "What do you want to do then?"

I looked up at him and grinned "I'm a be Hogake."

Naruto literally fell over than snapped "But I'm gonna to be Hogake!"

I grinned at him "Nope, me."

Kiba chuckled and pointed a thumb at me "I'm throwing my doggie biscuits in with her."

I giggled as Shikamaru and Choji nodded in agreement.

Iruka dropped his jaw and I took the chance. I bolted to the door "Later Iruka-Sensi!" the boys followed me.

After a while Iruka stopped chasing us and we all grinned, everyone but me and Naruto breathing heavily.

Naruto looked at me not seeming even a little winded "You really think you can beat me outta Hogake?"

I looked at him with a frown and shrugged "Wont know till I try."

He gave me a goofy grin and I returned it, that's just how we were.

Kiba had caught his breath and watched us for a moment before saying "I'm still betting on Thea."

*A few days later: Graduation test*

Me and Naruto stood inline, both of us fidgeting.

Iruka looked at us and sighed "Naruto, you first..."

Naruto grinned and ran to the front "Here I go!" he quickly did the hand signs 'Ram-Snake-Tiger' and then there was a puff of smoke. When the white smoke cleared there was another Naruto... Sort of.

Brother's clone looked like a crude version of the third Hogake mixed with himself, but it was the best he had ever done.

Iruka sighed "Naruto, I'll talk to you after class." then turned to me "Theresa..."

I nodded "Sure thing!" sounding slightly more confident than I felt. Naruto was bad, but I was worse.

I copied what Naruto had done and after the puff of smoke I looked and saw something out of a scary picture book. It had hair like mine, but it was bright pink, eyes like Sasuke, a frown like Ino, and was about the weight of Choji.

My face went bright red and everyone looked shocked. Kiba said "Wow, I knew Naruto was bad, but Thea... Your way worse."

Iruka shook his head "Theresa..."

I quickly scurried back to my spot next to Naruto. He quickly to everyone they passed, except Naruto and I. We failed... The only two out of the entire class... Again...

Y'ello! Thanks for reading! Please Review, when I say it helps me, I mean it. :)


	3. Depression

**Naruto's POV**

Me and sis walked out of the school holding hands. This was our third attempt to pass the graduation test... And we failed again..

We were discouraged, to say the least. We went to the tire swig, I sat on it and she sat on the ground against the tree holding her knees. She looked so small, like she was a little kid again, and she looked really depressed, I would guess both our eyes showed that emotion.

We watched as everyone's parents came and congratulated their children.

Me and sis were going to celebrate when we passed... We had planned to go and pig out at Ichiraku's.

I shook my head; why was I getting so depressed? I looked over at sis and nodded understanding. That's why, we shared everything, When she was happy so was I. When I was sad, she was she. And it was stronger the closer we were to each other.

I looked back at the groups starting to walk away, Parents and their children going off to celebrate.

I got off the swing and slowly walked over to Theresa than crouched down to her level than patted her head "Thea, It's OK, we'll do it next time."

She looked at me holding back tears, she never cried, to the point that it was kinda weird and when I asked her about it she would just say 'Someone told me not to.'

I frowned "You know we will, right?"

She shook her head "You might, you're getting better, but mine was... I don't even know what it was."

I cracked a smile "It was pretty funny though."

Her eyes slowly dried up "Look who's talking your looked like a really bad version of Gramps."

I chuckled "I bet that's why Iruka-sensi wanted to talk to me till he saw yours."

She giggled "Ya... I guess Uzumaki's aren't suppose to make clones."

Than we said at the same time "We'll do it, believe it!" than we grinned at each other and started laughing.

Now's where we get to the actual story.


	4. Mizuki

**Theresa's POV**

Me and Naruto finished laughing than watched the rest of the people leave the courtyard. When they all left me and Naruto got up and both started towards the woods so we could practice cloning.

Once we got to the field we both sighed calmly and looked at each other. 'Ram-Snake-' we started the hand signs, but heard a chuckle from the woods to the left of me, the right of Naruto. We quickly stopped at looked toward the sound.

Slowly Mizuki-Sensei came out from the darkness of the woods. His white hair bright had it's usual blue tint, and his green eye seemed happy.

I frowned at him, but didn't say anything. Naruto waved "Hi Mizuki-sensei!"

Mizuki looked at me and frowned "Why aren't you happy to see me?"

I narrowed my eyes and said "You interrupted us." than muttered "Adults always tell us not to interrupt them, yet they can do it when ever they want."

Mizuki chuckled at me, I in turn glared at him. Naruto busted out in laughter.

After a moment Mizuki cleared his throat "So I heard you two failed again."

Naruto stopped laughing and put his hand behind his head, I had my left pig tail in my hand and was patting it vigorously. Naruto told him "We'll get it next time."

And I added instinctively "Believe it!"

Mizuki smirked "What if I told you that their was still a way to pass, this year?"

I dropped my hair and both mine and Naruto's eyes went wide "REALLY?!"

Mizuki nodded "Yup, it's actually really easy. All you need to do is find a scroll from The Hogake's study, It's called the scroll of seals. You learn a jutsu from that and you both automatically pass."

I frowned "But wouldn't that mean stealing from Gramps?"

He quickly shook his head "No, that's the point, As a Shinobi you're going to have to steal information, besides once you get it you just have to bring it back to me and I'll give it back to him. Easy as pie."

Naruto looked at me and I him. We both smiled and nodded "OK!"


	5. The scroll

**Theresa's POV**

Mizuki smirked at us "When you get it, learn the first one than come find me somewhere around here. It's the scroll of seals. Hope you find it." than left with a small wave not looking at us.

Me and Naruto grinned at each other "Believe it!"

*That night*

Me and Naruto got in with ease. We slowly crept in the candle lit room. And started looking through the different scrolls. Naruto huffed unable to find it. Which is exactly when I pulled it out of a cubby.

It was about half as tall as me, but I found it to be quite light. I quickly set it on the floor and whispered to Naruto "Got it!" and started unrolling it.

I got the first part unrolled and both of us groaned. Of course he would sent us to find a clone scroll. I read through it with a frown and muttered "It's worse then my handwriting..."

That's when the door busted open. I jumped then looked at Naruto who grinned. We nodded to each other and I quickly rolled up the scroll up again.

Naruto walked out form behind the book case still grinning. He waved to someone "Hi ya Gramps!"

I started to slow my breathing and calm myself, it helped me run faster.

**Naruto's POV**

I walked out from behind the book case grinning. I saw the third and waved "Hi ya Gramps!"

He frowned at me "Naruto? What are you doing here?"

I continued grinning "Just what Mizuki-Sensei told us to."

His eyes widened when I said we "Theresa?"

I chuckled and quickly did my specialty "Sexy Jutsu!" When most of the smoke vanished I looked like a taller, bustier, version of Theresa. Pony tails included, plus I was naked.

The few men surrounding the Hokage and the Hokage himself blew back in a massive nose bleed. Theresa took the chance a ran past them out the door, she was smaller than me by a few inches, but she was one of the fastest people I knew. If she was trying she could out run even Kiba and his dog by a long shot.

I quickly followed jumping from building side to building side. It wasn't long before we got to the woods and sis was gone from my view.

When I got to the clearing sis already had the scroll unrolled and was reading it she nodded knowing he was there "It's the same as a clone, but it's solid. Here it shows you how to make hundreds of them, no thousands."

I grinned "Really?"

She nodded and looked at me excitedly "We could have an Uzumaki Army! Believe it!"

And with that we started practicing.


	6. Iruka

**Iruka's POV**

I jumped through the woods "Theresa! Naruto!"

What had they been thinking!? Stealing from the Hokage? And why had he told all of us to find Mizuki? What the hell was going on?!

I shook the thoughts from my head and kept looking for the troublesome twins.

After about four minutes I came across their clearing and jumped out of the tree in was in and snapped "WHAT ARE YOU TWO THINKING?!"

They both looked battered up and out of breath. Theresa was doubled over looking like she was having trouble standing. I sighed and went over to help her stand up, but she nearly bit him the second his hand got in range.

He took a step back ash she looked up at him her blue eyes getting dark and her pupils seeming to turn darker black than they were suppose to be.

Naruto was on the ground looking unable to get up. I looked and saw the scroll unrolled.

I frowned "Theresa... What happened?"

She looked up at me "We did what he said, he told us to get the scroll and learn the first one."

I shook my head "What?! Who told yo- Theresa get out of the way!" And jumped in between her and the ninja kuni headed for her. Luckily they all missed me.

She jumped and fell backwards. That's when it all clicked. We were told to get Mizuki; HE was the one who told them to get the scroll...

I turned to face him. He stood proudly in a tree "Mizuki."

He looked behind me "Naruto give me the scroll."

Naruto looked confused between me and Mizuki "Wait a minute!"

Naruto had gotten up and held the scroll in his arms Theresa not far behind him. I turned to face them "Don't give it to him! It has forbidden jutsu in it that can put this village in grave danger! He used you to get the scroll for his own use, for his own power!"

Naruto looked at him and his face went red with anger. Theresa had a look like she had known something.


End file.
